1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to engine valve adjusting tools, and more particularly relates to a tool which enables a mechanic to dynamically adjust the valve rockers of an internal combustion engine without excessive oil spray or oil runover.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mechanism for operating valves of certain internal combustion engines, for example small V-8 block engines for Chevrolet automobiles in the model years 1957 and up, present a number of problems when the valve rockers are dynamically adjusted to obtain the proper valve lash. These engines have valve heads which carry a plurality of reciprocating push rods, rocker arms which pivot responsive to reciprocation of the push rods, and valve stems which operate the valves responsive to pivoting of the rocker arms. Lubricating oil for the valve mechanism is supplied through bore holes in the push rods which spray out through oiler holes formed in sockets of the rocker arms in which the upper ends of the push rods are mounted. Normally the spray is directed upwardly and then deflects off the inner surface of a valve cover which is mounted on the head.
When it is required to adjust the valves, the conventional procedure is for the mechanic to remove the valve cover so as to provide access to use wrenches and other adjusting tools. In order to dynamically adjust the valve rockers the engine must be running, and the engine oil pressure can range from 40 psi to 100 psi. This pressure causes the rocker arm oiler holes to produce oil sprays of up to 3 feet from the engine, resulting in excessive oil runover and spillage, as well as possible injury to the mechanic or damage to property while adjusting the valve lash. The oil spray can foul the engine compartment, engine block, starter and exhaust manifolds, and also soil the mechanic's hands, arms and clothing. The excessive oil spray also reaches the adjusting tools, resulting in an unsafe condition because it is then more difficult for the mechanic to maintain a firm grip on the tools. Excessive oil spray also makes it more difficult for the mechanic to visibly check the valves, rockers and push rods to detect worn or defective parts, and also makes it more difficult to check for rounded cam lobes. The excessive oil on the engine parts, including the spark plugs, plug wires and starter, increases fire hazard. The oil spray can also reach and foul other parts of the automobile such as fender covers, as well as the floor of the shop, garage or driveway where the engine is being serviced.
The need has therefore been recognized for a valve adjusting tool which obviates the foregoing and other limitations and disadvantages of prior art adjusting tools. Despite the various valve adjusting tools in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.